


Break the Old Dog

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Enemas, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shame kink, slight medkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look good like this. Maybe one of these nights I’ll just bend you over like a dog.” He gave Slade’s ass a firm smack, and Slade gasped- hadn’t been braced for it, for the tone of Dick’s voice. “You’ll tell me you hate the idea and then you’ll fall right into it, won’t you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He wasn’t wrong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Old Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> It's my girlfriend's birthday so hey, have some porn!

Slade dug his teeth into his lower lip, biting back any sort of sound as a pair of latex covered fingers pressed at his hole, spreading chilled lube that made goosebumps rise up on his arms, his thighs. He felt awkward, stretched out on his belly as he was, his arms folded to pillow his head against the cold metal table he was laying on. 

 

There was another hand, also gloved, holding at his thigh, kneading at the heavy muscle there. Mildly soothing, but he still- he wasn’t so  _ sure _ about this.

 

But whatever his little bird asked for, he’d try.  _ Anything for Dick _ .

 

The fingers pulled away, and a moment later so did the hand on his thigh. He could hear whatever Dick was putting together shifting, and then- “Just stay relaxed, okay? I think you’re really going to like this.” Slade grunted, and Dick leaned over, exhaled long and low along his spine, making him  _ shiver _ \- and damn the fact that he couldn’t hide that around him. “Really. Use your safe word if you need it, alright?”

 

Slade gave a nod, and there was something solid and tapered, being pressed to his hole. He tried to sit still as it eased into his body- felt the thing tube attached to it brushing his ass as it traveled up to the bag of saline Dick was holding. Once it was settled inside him, there was a moment of  _ nothing at all _ , of sweet apprehension-

 

And then Dick was gently squeezing the bag, and Slade felt the liquid pushing inside him. Out of instinct his feet pushed at the table, and he heard Dick  _ tsk’ing _ next to him. “Lay still,” Dick said, choosing to hold the bag with one hand and squeezing gently, so that the saline flow was light but steady. His other hand reached out, rubbing along Slade’s spine. “Shhh,” he hushed, as Slade’s hole clenched around the nozzle. He shifted, his cock soft and pinned against the table- and he felt  _ strange _ , slowly growing full-

 

And then Dick was squeezing a little faster.

 

“That’s good,” Dick offered, choosing to rub his latex covered fingers along an ancient scar he found. Slade squeezed his eye shut- was glad that Dick’s game had permitted him to keep his patch on, at least. Those fingers felt so familiar yet  _ alien _ with the glove, as they rubbed the scar, one of Slade’s shoulder muscles, before sinking into his loose hair, twisting it around Dick’s fingers and yanking it back.

 

He grunted, arching his head up, putting light pressure on his belly. He gasped over that, as Dick gave the enema bag another firm squeeze.

 

“Almost full. How’s it feel?” Slade floundered, so  _ unlike _ himself, and came up with nothing but a choked off sound. Dick chuckled, this dark rumble from his chest, and  _ god _ who was this hell-birthed creature- surely not his pretty bird. Dick was a brat at his best, one that Slade  _ adored _ , but he hadn’t expected him to fall into  _ this  _ role so easily.

 

Another squeeze, and the saline flow ran dry. Slade felt Dick reaching for the nozzle, shifting it a bit.

 

“Keep it all in,” he all but commanded, and Slade had not choice but to clench up, when the nozzle was pulled out. He fought down a tremble in his thighs, told himself he wouldn’t  _ be that _ tonight. He didn’t  _ tremble _ .

 

But he could feel the shake all the way down in his toes.

 

Dick’s hands were back, one squeeze his asscheek, pulling it to look at his clenched hole. A moment later, and the slick rounded head of a plug was pushing at his hole. Slade relaxed enough for Dick to ease it in, until it was settled inside him, effectively keeping the saline in his body.

 

“Good boy,” Dick murmured, rubbing his fingers over Slade’s hole and the toy. “Now  _ roll over _ .” He pulled back, and Slade pushed himself up on his elbows, raising his ass without  _ meaning _ to, and hearing Dick groan behind him. “You know,” the younger mused, as Slade inhaled slowly, through his nose, could  _ feel _ everything shifting inside him, felt like his belly might burst but not  _ hating _ it in any way. “You look good like this. Maybe one of these nights I’ll just bend you over like a dog.” He gave Slade’s ass a firm smack, and Slade gasped- hadn’t been braced for it, for the tone of Dick’s voice. “You’ll tell me you hate the idea and then you’ll fall right into it, won’t you?”

 

He wasn’t  _ wrong _ .

 

“Come on now, I want you on your back.”

 

Slade managed to roll onto his hip, moving slowly. When he finally collapsed onto his back, he felt the plug inside him shifting, and instinctively clenched up around it, trying to keep it firmly in place. He felt a hint of wetness from the saline, but nothing else, and exhaled in a rush that he had moved successfully. Dick leaned over him slightly, had this smirk to his face that was all  _ batbrat _ \- and Slade’s fingers scrambled along the table, as Dick reached out, rolled his soft cock against his palm.

 

“Really, I’d expect you to be hard by now.” He squeeze, and Slade arched, shivering as he felt a single drop of saline run past the plug and down his thigh. “Guess I’ll have to work a little  _ hard _ , huh?”

 

Dick pulled his hand back, and Slade watched as he picked up a bottle of lube, pouring it generously onto his hand. He rubbed his fingers against his palm, smearing it, before he was back, squeezing and rubbing at Slade’s cock. The slick sound of wet latex over skin filled the entire room, covered up the little whine that bubbled from Slade’s throat.

 

He was thankful for that.

 

“Let’s see if I can’t fix this,” Dick mumbled- and then with that same smirk, “Or are you getting too  _ old _ to get it up?” Slade bared his teeth, and  _ damn _ this boy and that tongue of his- but Dick was laughing. He rubbed his thumb beneath Slade’s cockhead, felt it swelling gently in his palm. “Better,” he mused, before reaching down with his other hand. He cradled Slade’s balls in it, rolling them over his palm, and Slade bit at his lip so hard he tasted  _ blood _ . His belly clenched up as his cock hardened more- but  _ fuck _ that made it ache with how full he was. He tipped his head back, tearing his eyes away from Dick and those damn gloves, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

 

When Dick paused and squeezed his balls, fisting the top half of his now-hard cock, though, he gasped loudly. This time he  _ did _ tremble, and Dick grinned. The hand on his cock picked up a steady rhythm, as his other hand left Slade’s balls, reached up his chest to pinch one of his nipples.

 

“C’mon Slade, be  _ louder _ than that. But that mouth of yours to good use.” Another pinch, and Slade groaned. Dick rolled the small bud between his fingers, before reaching for the other.

 

Slade swore the sound of slick latex against his cock was  _ deafening _ .

 

“Bet you’d be fun to ride like this,” Dick mused, “think you could keep from coming long enough for me to feel  _ good _ ? At least you got it up.” A firm squeeze, and Slade almost wanted to get his hands around Dick’s neck, squeeze the words from his throat and watch the way Dick’s eyes rolled back because he  _ liked _ it and Slade knew it. “But I don’t know if you can really  _ handle _ me. You know I’m still being  _ nice _ , right?”

 

Dick pulled his hand from Slade’s chest, reached down and suddenly pressed his fingertips against his belly. Slade jerked, gasping loudly, eye going wide- and the grin Dick had was something Slade had never seen before.

 

“Keep it all in,” Dick ordered for a second time, as he kneaded at Slade’s stomach. Slade bit at his lip again, trembling all over because it was so damn  _ hard _ and Dick was so distracting with that hand on his cock. He pushed towards it- but doing so drove Dick’s fingers harder against his belly, made his hole clench up painfully tight around the plug. He sucked in a ragged breath, wordless little moans coming straight from his throat, and Dick pushed  _ harder _ , until Slade was crying out and shaking his head. “What? Too much old man? Can’t handle little old  _ me _ ?”

 

God _ damn _ him…

 

Slade slit his eye open, glaring defiantly and fucking up into Dick’s fist again. “Get me off,” he growled, like he could take the control back- but Dick just laughed.

 

“You think you get to tell me what to do here?” He slowed his hand, until it was a painfully slow pull. “I could leave you like this. I could tell you to roll over and rut against this fucking  _ table _ . Get your rocks off like that. I could  _ humiliate _ you while you spill all over it and I  _ fuck _ you senseless.” He squeezed the base of Slade’s cock so hard that he shuddered. “So fucking choose your next words  _ carefully _ , Slade.”

 

Slade curled his hands into fists, thought to tell Dick off, to  _ fight this _ , but Dick pushed against his belly so hard that a few trickles of saline rushed around the plug, and the ache was driving him  _ mad _ . He sucked in a breath, let it rush out, and then-

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and Dick leaned closer.

 

“What? I couldn’t hear that.”

 

“I’m..  _ sorry _ .”

 

“Hmmm.” Dick eased his grip on Slade’s cock, stroking slightly faster. “Better. Now, what do you want me to do?”

 

“Get me off.”

 

“Yeah? Can you say the magic word?”

 

Slade swallowed thickly, and through gritted teeth, added, “ _ please _ .”

 

Dick hummed, and suddenly that hand picked up speed again. “I suppose,” he mused, his fingers kneading at Slade’s belly again. “But only because you’re  _ cute _ and I like seeing you angry.”

 

He made Slade sound like a  _ puppy _ and if that didn’t make him feel lower than low he wasn’t sure what would. And yet his cock throbbed over it, gushing precum all over Dick’s gloved fist. Dick smiled, stroking faster now, so damn fast it had Slade’s head spinning and nearly  _ hurt _ because it was so good so quickly- and then he was pressing harder on his belly, making Slade shake for the countless time as he squeezed his body around the plug.

 

Slade’s mouth fell open, and god he was close, he  _ knew _ it- and somehow Dick pushing at his fully belly made it better. He tossed his head, arching, drove deep into that fist, and Dick’s hand flattened and pressed so hard to Slade’s body he nearly lost his grip on the plug. He gave a hoarse cry, eye squeezing shut as he came, thick ropes of cum falling over Dick’s glove and all along his belly, leaving an utter mess to mat in with the fine hair that dusted his abdomen.

 

Dick exhaled, smiling and  _ cooing _ over the mess Slade made, as he stroked until his cock was softening. He moved his hand from Slade’s belly, sliding it down over his balls and then between his thighs, pushing at the base of the plug. Slade gasped, jerking partially up the table, and Dick laughed.

 

“Think you can keep yourself from getting any  _ messier _ while you suck me off?” Dick paused, and then added, “Or did I break the old dog enough?”

 

Slade stared up at him, and couldn’t imagine anyone else ever  _ breaking _ him the way Dick Grayson did.


End file.
